Blade of Revenge
by Mors427
Summary: After Kira Yamato was asked to join the private military company called Zaft his parents were killed by their rival PMC the earth aliance. Now how far will Kira go to get the revenge he wants. Mainly KxL some AxC Chapter 12 is up. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

Alright so this is my first fan fic so hope everyone enjoys it. I don't own Gundam Seed.

_Chapter 1_

It was just another day for, 13 year old, Kira Yamato. He went to school and got nothing out of it as usual. He wasn't good with all that school stuff, he preferred to always moving. That's why he took those acrobatic lessons even though some people called him a monkey because of it. He didn't care about what they thought, he loved the lessons, he's been taking them since he was six.

On his way home from school he was walking home when all of a sudden something crashed into him and both fell down. "Ow, that hurt." He complained then he saw the thing that crashed into him, it was a young girl, probably the same age has him. He stood up and extended his hand to the mysterious girl asking "Hey are you okay?" She reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." When Kira got a good look at her she had very white skin, and pink long hair. Kira figured that his friends would call her good looking, not that he would, he was still very immature. She slapped at her clothes and said "I'm Lacus Clyne. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Kira Yamato, it's nice to meet you too." Then the brunette noticed Lacus get slightly red at her cheeks. "Hey are you okay, you look a little warm," and he tried to put his hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever.

"No, no, I'm fine," the pink haired girl said getting a bit more red.

"Okay," Kira said confused, "well why were you running so fast," he said as they started walking.

"Well I was being chased but, I think I lost them." She said looking around.

"By your friends?" Kira asked thinking it was a game.

She opened her mouth to answer when they heard a big burly voice "No by me."

They turned around and saw a big man dressed in a blue hood, making it impossible to see his face. His arms were held high, and in his hands was a big sword. He started bringing it down on Lacus when Kira jumped into her, pushing her out of the way. Before Kira could even open his mouth, the swordsman attacked again. The brunette pushed the Lacus away, and jumped on the man, kicking him on the head, as he ran over him. The masked man completely forgot about Lacus, and wanted to kill the annoying brunette instead. You wouldn't be able to tell that Kira was worried about the sword the mysterious man was swinging, he had a gigantic grin across his face showing he was having the time of his life. For him the man was his private jungle gym that would never get old. The swordsman continuously tried to slash and stab but, the brunette became like a monkey.

However it didn't last for too long when the man slashed at Kira, however he did a back flip over the strike but, the man kicked him in the stomach. "Ow." The brunette complained loudly. The swordsman didn't care, he went for the final strike. Kira closed his eyes and shielded himself for the strike, that never came. When he opened his eyes he saw two more swordsman that were wearing red hoods, one blocking the man's sword, and the other with a sword to the man's neck. The one with his sword at the man's neck said "Why don't you just go now?" in a arrogant tone.

The girl said "Yeah, we don't want to make a scene out here." With a high feminine voice. The man gave a slight nod and then disappeared.

All Kira could think was 'that was so cool'. When the pink haired girl gave the man a big hug and said "Thank you for saving Kira, Herbert." Then turned to the boy and giggled a bit.

"How many times have we told you to stop running away. There are people who want to kidnap you, and yet you continue to leave without any regard for your own safety."

"Sorry." She said guilty. Kira noticed this and wanted to make things better.

"Thank you for saving me." He said politely.

The female replied in a happy tone "No, no. It us who should thank you for protecting Ms. Clyne."

"Yes so as thanks how about you come to our headquarters and look around."

"My parents will be expecting me home soon." Kira said disappointed.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Lacus said tugging at the boy's arm.

"Well, okay." He said since he really did want to go. "So what exactly do you do that you need a headquarters?"

"We are a PMC." Kira gave Herbert a confused look.

"It's a Private Military Company." The woman explained. Kira still had a confused look. "It means we fight for people and our company fights for those who can't fight for themselves."

"So, how are you mixed with this group?" Kira asked Lacus when he noticed her very sad look on her face.

"Her father was the founder of our PMC," the man started, took a breath, and all of them looked very sad, "however he was killed by the leader of our rival PMC Muruta Azrael ." Kira started to feel guilty about bringing it up.

"I'm sorry." He said as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, noticing her cheeks getting red again, only much more, he asked "Are you sure you're not sick?" Then the two other people laughed a bit at Kira's ignorance.

"No, she's fine. She's just thinking about something." Herbert said in a joking tone.

"What are you thinking about, Lacus?" The brunette asked really curious on how thoughts could make you look sick. If he knew then he would be able to stay home whenever he wanted.

"No, it's nothing." The pink haired girl said flustered and embarrassed. Kira was about to question her a bit more when the other woman said "This is our headquarters." Obviously very proud at the building. When Kira saw the gigantic building he could only say "wow," with a big grin on his face thinking of all the fun he could have here. However Lacus quickly tore the boy away from his thoughts and said "Come on, I'll show you around." Then she grabbed his arm and dragged the brunette through the gates. Herbert pulled down his hood revealing his straight dark blue hair "It's been a long time since I saw her that happy, Hilda." Then Hilda pulled off her hood revealing her long orange hair.

"I know, although he is so clueless about Lacus' feelings." Hilbert let out a few chuckles at that remark.

Lacus was trying to make her little tour last as long as possible. She really did want to spend more time with Kira. When Kira was looking at the Mess hall four other boys around their age approached them. One with silver hair said "So who is this loser."

"Why don't you say that again?" The brunette asked clearly showing he would not getting into a fight with this jerk. However before the confrontation could escalate into a fight one of the other boys with curly green hair said "Yzak that wasn't very nice." He said in a somewhat threatening tone, then turned to Kira and said "Sorry about that I'm Nicol."

"I'm Kira." The brunette said still glaring at Yzak.

"Who do you think you are to use that tone to someone better than you Nicol.

Then the blond with a weird hairstyle said in a friendly tone "Calm down Yzak you shouldn't just pick fights for no reason."

"Shut it Dearaka. We don't know anything about this guy."

"If your so keen to fight I don't mind one bit." Kira told him a bit smug.

"Why you.." was all Yzak was able to say before the fourth one said "stop it Yzak if he's with Lacus then he must be a little trustworthy so why don't we let her explain." The blue haired one was obviously the leader between the four.

"Thank you Athrun, now..." Lacus started explaining how the two met while Yzak and Kira glared at each other quite a bit.

After she was done explaining three of them listening all said thank you, besides Yzak, and then the pink haired girl realized she didn't say thank you. She gave him a slight bow and said thank you as well.

"It was nothing." Kira said trying to be modest. When another man came from behind and said "it was more than nothing you saved my future daughter in-law."

"Father!" Athrun said in a embarrassed tone. It only took a few moments for Kira to process what he just heard.

"Wait so you two are going to get married. Sucks to be you." He said in a joking tone, but he saw Nicol look scared while Dearaka and Yzak were trying not to laugh. Kira turned around and got really scared by Lacus' expression.

"What is so bad about marrying me?" Kira's mind was completely blank.

"I hope your good at running." Dearaka told him.

"Well, I, um. Help." Was all that the brunette was able to say.

"Nothing is bad about that," Athrun started, "Kira was just joking around, right?" Athrun gave him a look that said say yes or run. So Kira just nodded his head. Lacus was still upset about that comment but, decided to let it go seeing as they weren't done with the tour.

"Fine. Anyways come on let's continue." Then Lacus dragged Kira away.

"When you're done why don't you come to my office with him." The older man told them.

"So why did you two decide to get married so early?" Kira asked the bride to be.

"Well me and Athrun didn't really have a choice in the matter. After my father was killed Mr. Zala just decided that for Zaft, our PMC. Not caring about our feelings."

"Well that's stupid." Kira said loudly. "It seems really unfair forcing people to do something that they don't want to do."

"What makes you think I don't want to marry Athrun?" The girl asked in a confused tone.

"Well do you?" There was a long pause in the conversation.

"No, not really." The pink haired girl admitted. "He's a good person but, I don't feel that way towards him."

Now they finished the tour and were just outside Mr. Zala's office. Lacus gave a soft knock when they heard him say "Come in." They entered the large room where there was only a few chairs, a desk, and some bookshelves. "I am just going to get to the point on why I called you here Kira." He took a small breath while the two kids were curious about what he was going to say. "I want you to join Zaft."

So how was it, review and rate.


	2. Chapter 2

So the regular thing I do not own gundam seed.

Kira was on his way home thinking about what Mr. Zala asked him to do. He really did want to join but Patrick said his parents had to agree. "Oh shit!" Kira said when he realized how late it was. "Better hurry home." Then he ran the rest of the way home. Before he opened the door he went to the side of it. When he opened it he said "I'm-" when he saw a fist go right in front of his face. "Well hello to you to Cagalli."

"Where have you been. Mom and Dad have been worried sick." The blond yelled at him. After the brunette quickly apologized to his twin he was allowed to enter the house where he got yelled at by his parents, and lectured about responsibility and trust. After ten minutes of being yelled at while his sister was just smiling at him, the brunette was able to say what happened and if he could join Zaft.

"Absolutely not." Via Yamato yelled at him. "It is far too dangerous."

"But, mom. It will be so much fun."

Then Ulen said "you almost died today, and if you join you will have more chances to. Now go to your room." The brunette sighed.

"Can I at least go to tell them I can't join?"

"Fine but, you must take Cagalli to make sure you won't stay too long." Ulen told him. Kira turned to his sister where he noticed she was giving him one of her famous death stares. Cagalli already started planning on how she was going to get even with her twin brother. Kira and Caggali went to their room where Kira took a bag into the washroom. Before he left the curious blond asked "What's in the bag?"

Her twin merely gave a mischievous grin and replied "You'll see tomorrow when we're at Zaft HQ." and left for the washroom.

The next day after school Kira took Cagalli to Zaft. However Kira led the two into a couple of dead ends. However they finally reached their destination. Cagalli thought the place was really cool, though she wouldn't let Kira know, she was still upset she had to come. They entered the giant building and while Cagalli was marvelling at the interior, five people came up to the twins. A pink haired girl came up to them and said "Hello Kira, it's nice to see you again, but who is she?"

"Lacus this is my sister Cagalli. Cagalli this is Lacus, Athrun, Nicol, Dearaka, and Yzak."

"Hello." Cagalli said as the blue haired one started staring at her, she became lost in his gaze. She was finally able to get away from that gaze when her twin asked "Why are you two staring at eachother."

"It's none of your damn business!" Cagalli yelled at him while blushing a bit, and tried to punch him. Her target ducked first.

The other three boys started commenting about Cagalli's anger when Kira remembered what was in his backpack. "Yzak I brought something for you as a peace offering."

"Oh yeah what is it?" Yzak asked curious.

"Close your eyes and you'll find out." Kira said trying to suppress his grin. Yzak did as he was told and Kira went to his bag. When the three boys saw his peace offering they though _he's got guts_ or _he's an idiot_. Kira then smashed his peace offering on Yzak's head, soaking his entire body. Yzak opened his eyes in surprise and noticed Kira's peace offering was a water balloon. Everyone broke into laughter. The brunette told the raging silver haired boy "you are hot headed so I thought I'd cool you down a bit."

"Your dead." Then Yzak pulled out a sword from his waist. The five spectators stopped laughing and started getting worried.

"That's such a cool sword."

"His name is Duel and it's the last thing you'll see." Yzak said in a threatening tone and started to attack Kira. However the brunette had no problem dodging the strikes since Yzak was not as skilled as the guy in the blue hood. When Yzak noticed he wasn't anywhere close to hitting the annoying brunette he became more sloppy and made it easier for Kira to dodge.

After a few minutes a blond man wearing a mask jumped into the chaos, disarmed Yzak, and then punched both boys on the head. "Ow." Kira complained. When he looked over at Yzak he saw that the silver haired boy had already stood up and saluted their masked attacker. "I'm sorry Commander Le Kleuze."

"This is not how we treat guests Yzak, do you want to ruin Zaft's reputation?"

"No sir."

"Good now go change your clothes you're soaking wet." Then the masked man gave Yzak his sword and shooed him away. Then turned to the brunette and said "So you must be Kira. I say little battle. You have quick reflexes and great speed. You will be a fine edition to Zaft."

"Thank-" was all Kira was able to say before Cagalli hit his head.

"I'm sorry but, our parents have made it perfectly clear they don't want any part of this." Cagalli explained while glaring at Kira. _Why can't he ever stay focused? _Cagalli thought to herself.

"That is a shame." The masked man said in a far away tone. "Well since you're here why don't you stay here for a snack."

"Oka-" Then Cagalli hit her twin on the head again.

"I'm sorry but, our parents are expecting us home soon."

"Stop hitting me on the head!" Kira yelled at his violent sister.

"Than stay focused Kira!" She yelled back.

"Well how about I go to your home and explain the situation and try to get them to let Kira join?"

"Hmm, I don't know." Cagalli said.

Then both Kira and Lacus said "please." and when Lacus realized what just happened she started to turn red at the cheeks. "Are you sure you're not sick Lacus?" Kira asked again. Then Cagalli told him in a matter of fact tone that he is an idiot. While Kira was giving her a confused look the other boys started laughing at this. "Okay Mr. ... Le Klueze, was it, we live at 67 Heliopolis street."

"Okay then." Then Le Klueze disappeared. A moment later Lacus started dragging Kira to the mess hall, with Cagalli and Athrun talking to each other, and Dearaka and Nicol in the back. Then Kira realized something Yzak said. "So does everyone name their swords here?"

"Yes," Athrun started, "it helps us get a better connection with them. I call mine Aegis."

"Mine's is Buster."

"and mine's is blitz." Then the six of them got to the mess hall and started talking about little things, until Yzak came back. Him and Kira started glaring at each other until the silver haired boy sat as far away from Kira as he could.

Kira and Cagalli were on their way home when Kira said "That was fun."

"I guess, but I'm surprised Mom and Dad didn't come looking for us."

"Well it was just a snack so nothing to worry about." Then they saw smoke coming from the direction of their house.

"What's going on?" Cagalli asked, before the brunette could even think about answering he started running to their house with Cagalli right behind him. When they got to the source of the smoke they saw it was their house on fire. "Mom! Dad!" The twins yelled simultaneously, and when they heard their parent's screams from inside the house they started running towards the burning house. However two of their neighbours grabbed on to them making them stay still. Kira started looking all around the house frantically searching for some sign their parents escaped. The only thing he did see was on a tree close to the house there was a man wearing a blue hood on it. The mystery man gave a mocking salute to Kiraand then disappeared.

After what seemed like eternity to Kira and Cagalli the fire finally stopped, and their house was completely burnt. Then Kira noticed that two people were being brought out of the house. They were put down on the ground, and blankets were put over them. Kira was somehow able to get away from his neighbour and run towards the two people. When he got their he tore off the blankets and said "Mom, Da-" when he took a look at them he realized that they were more burned than the house. He put the blankets back went to his sister and started crying on her shoulder. "Does this mean-?" and Kira nodded to his sister's question which made her start crying too.

The next few days was a blur to the twins, they were visited by family, friends, even some of the Zaft people, but they didn't care. They were unable to stop thinking about their burning house. Then came the funeral and it didn't last too long, when everyone was gone Kira went to his parent's tombstones and said the first words he said since he saw his parent's corpses. "Mom, Dad, I swear I will avenge you.

_So how was it? I know it's Le Krueset but I think this way sounds better. I will try to put some of your ideals from your reviews if I can make it fit smoothly for the story. So review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright so I do not own gundam seed._

After Kira made that vow he went to Zaft headquarters and barged right in. When he came in Lacus wanted to console him since she knows how terrible it is to lose your parents. However when she saw his purple eyes it made her shiver. These eyes were void of any emotion besides anger. No one not even Yzak tried to disturb him. The angry brunette walked straight into Mr. Zala's office. He asked a question that he wanted answered. Just barely controlling his anger he asked "Who killed my parents?"

"I believe it was one of the Earth Alliance's most skilled swordsman Mwu La Flagga."

"Why?"

"The reason why can only be found when he is asked. However he just won't tell you, you would have to force him to."

"Then I'm going to join Zaft." He said in a determined tone.

"Very well I shall leave your training with Rau." Then as if on cue Rau opened the door.

"Well then Mr. Yamato let's get going." He said in a cold tone with a malicious smile creeping up on his face.

"Okay."

Then the two started walking down a hallway and reached a room labelled armoury. Rau and Kira entered the room, when Rau showed many similar swords to the brunette. "I've seen you fight and I believe that the best weapon for you is a katana. So choose one." Kira examined all of them when he noticed one with a white blade and a blue handle. He picked it up and started swinging it around a bit.

"Strike." He said barely audible to Rau.

"Very well now I shall teach you how to fight." They went to a training room where Rau was showing his pupil all the necessary blocks, and then attacked him making the brunette use the blocks effectively. After a few hours the brunette was ready to just collapse right there.

The pink haired girl came into the training room and said "Come on Kira you should come and eat."

"No, I can keep going." He replied with great determination. Then his teacher rushed in front of him and pushed him to the ground.

"Go get something to eat and rest. The training room is going to be locked for the next two hours." Kira sat up and was about to complain when Rau put his sword to Kira's throat. "That's an order." Kira nodded and left the room with Lacus. The pink haired girl tried to have a nice conversation with the brunette but, she could tell he didn't really want to talk. "Hey how come your spending more time with me then your fiance?"

"Well, I-"

"I guess because you feel sorry that I lost my parents."

"That's not true." She yelled which surprised the brunette. "I just like being around you." Kira just nodded.

After lunch Lacus took the brunette outside with Hilda and Herbert following close behind. Someone came from behind and said "Hi Kira." Then brunette sighed.

"Hi Fllay." He said clearly showing he didn't want to talk with her.

"You ditched school today."

"I know."

"Was it to hang out with this whore?"

"Hey!" Lacus said offended.

"One she's not a whore, and two it doesn't concern you at all."

"Of course it does. After all I am your soul mate." Then Fllay tried to grab his arm but, he shoved her off. "So why don't you hang out with me?"

"Fllay I would rather five months of detention then hang out with you. Deal with it." Then he grabbed Lacus' hand, not noticing Lacus' red face, and not caring about Fllay's anger. _You will be mine Kira. _Fllay thought.

"Sorry about that." The brunette apologized to Lacus when they were farther away.

"Who is she?" Lacus asked.

"Some stuck up rich girl. That fell for me, and now won't leave me alone."

"Why don't you just go out with her once and try to be done with it?"

"Cause I don't want to, so I won't do it." Then the two kids sat on a bench and became silent. Then the brunette started shaking. "Kira?" He started to see his parents corpses and started crying uncontrollably. "Kira, what's wrong?" Lacus got no response from the crying boy, so she held him, and Kira started to cry on her shoulder. After five minutes of this the boy finally stopped crying.

"Sorry about that." He looked at the floor embarrassed.

"It's alright. You're allowed to cry when you want to." Lacus took a breath "what made you cry like that?"

"I saw my parents... burnt, and dead all over again."

"It's okay now." The pink haired girl reassured and pulled the boy into a gentle hug. Not too far away a red head girl thought, _how dare she hug my Kira.  
_

The two went back to Zaft headquarters, and Kira went to the training room where Commander Le Kleuze was waiting for him. The brunette unsheathed Strike and started to block his opponents attacks. Lacus was just staring at him train when someone came up behind and asked "What are you staring at?" Lacus jumped away in surprise.

"Milly, don't surprise me like that." The brunette quickly apologized and then looked at Kira.

"Were you watching him?" The pink haired girl looked down in embarrassment. "Come on Lacus don't be so shy."

"What am I supposed to do Milly? I'm engaged."

"You two should run away and start a new life together. It would be so romantic." She said dreamily.

"Who dose Lacus want to run away with?" A third girl asked.

"Shiho!" Lacus yelled surprised.

"That new kid. I'm pretty sure his name is Kira."

"What about Athrun?" Shiho asked playfully.

"You know those two don't feel that way. By the way how do you know he doesn't already have a girlfriend?"

"Well, a girl from his school is trying to become his girlfriend so I doubt it."

"Let me go ask him." Then Shiho walked into the training room before Lacus could complain. "Commander Le Klueze."

"Yes Shiho?"

"May I talk to the new recruit for a moment?"

"Very well." Then Rau walked down to a bench and the two brunettes went to a bench on the other side of the room.

"Hi, I'm Kira."

"I'm Shiho... Kira do you have a girlfriend?" _You're being too direct_. Lacus screamed in her head.

"No why do you ask?"

"A friend of mine's was curious." She stood up. "Thanks for your time."

"You're welcome." Then Kira stood up and continued training.

When the three girls were in a hallway far away Lacus yelled "Why did you say that?" and Miriallia started laughing.

"You wanted to know so I figured it out for you." She said playfully.

"Yeah but,-"

"Calm down Lacus. No harm done." Miriallia told her.

"Fine." The pink haired girl pouted. "By the way do you two have any crushes.

"No!" Miriallia exclaimed loudly.

"Are you sure Milly? I think Dearaka has a thing for you."

"Dearaka has a thing for every girl that isn't taken." Miriallia told them in a matter of fact tone. "What about you Shiho, do you like anybody?"

"No way." Then her two friends started inspecting her. "What?"

"I think you're lying." Lacus said, and Miriallia agreed with her.

"Well your wrong."

"Calm on. You know who I like."

"Lacus if I liked anybody you two would be the first to know." They were still unsatisfied but, decided to drop it anyways.

The afternoon became evening and Kira didn't have any distractions for the rest of the day. He was drenched in sweat and was about to go home, when he heard a very familiar voice yell out his name. _Crap_. He thought to himself. He went to the source of the scream and found his twin sister ready to burst. "I've been searching everywhere for you. Uncle Haruma and Aunt Caridad are worried sick"

"I'm sorry Cagalli." Then she noticed the sword at her brother's waist.

"Mom and Dad, say you can't join and then as soon as they're dead you join?" Tears start falling from her face, and she runs off.

"Cagalli wait!" Then her twin started to chase her.

Cagalli got really far away when five guys surrounded her. "Hey honey, what happened?"

"Bite me." She said and tried to escape.

"Don't be like that," he blocked her path, "we can show you a good time." Then one of them grabbed her.

"Hey, leave her alone." Kira shouted at the older boys with eyes of pure anger, that made a few of them get scared.

"Why should we?"

"I'm sure you don't want to get your asses kicked by me. So get lost." They started laughing at him. One came up trying to grab him. Kira flipped over him, took out strike, and placed it at his neck. "Leave now." The five of them ran off as fast as possible. The brunette sheathed his sword and quickly hugged Cagalli. "I'm sorry."

"Why Kira?" They were both crying now.

"For two reasons. One to take revenge on the ones who killed Mom and Dad, and two to protect you so I don't lose you." Cagalli started crying harder. "Let's go home now." and they started to go to their new home.

"Kira the school said you weren't at school." His aunt told him.

"I'm dropping out. I'm going to focus more on honing my skills." His aunt and uncle started yelling at him but, Kira was dead set on this. He was going to kill Mwu La Fllaga.

_So how was it? It was kind of Lacus centric but, whatever. Please review. (did that seem to desperate?)_


	4. Chapter 4

_This is going to go deeper about the other characters besides Kira. Enjoy, I don't own Gundam Seed (I wish I did if anybody wants to give it to me go ahead)._

Cagalli just finished school and was going to go check on her brother. _It's so lonely without him here._ She thought to herself. "Hi Cagalli." The blonde turned around and saw it was her least favourite redhead.

"What do you want Fllay?" She asked annoyed.

"What makes you think I want something?" Fllay asked innocently.

"You only talk to me when you want to know about Kira, so just ask him instead. Or don't." Then Cagalli walked away with Fllay glaring at her._ Why is she being so mean to me? We are going to be sisters in law. _Then Fllay started to visualize her married life with the brunette.

_Why is Fllay so obsess with my brother. Everyone knows he isn't interested. _Then Cagalli paused for a moment. _Wait does he have a crush?_ Cagalli started to think about that when someone walked into her. "Hey watch it!" She said loudly when she saw his blue hair, "oh, hi Athrun."

"Hi Cagalli. What are you doing here?"

"I was just going to check on Kira at Zaft."

"Well how about I accompany you since I'm heading there myself. Cagalli gave a slight nod, when Athrun asked "why did Kira join Zaft?"

"He want's to kill the man who murdered his parents."

"Why aren't you stopping him?" He asked surprise. "Revenge doesn't help anyone."

"I can't, he blames himself for it and is trying to get rid of the guilt he's carrying."

"It wasn't his fault."

"I know, I told him before their funeral but, he refused to believe that. So I'm making sure it doesn't ruin his life."

"Like the good little sister would." Athrun said playfully, knowing Cagalli thought she was the older one.

"I already told you I'm the older one." Which caused the blue haired boy to chuckle a bit.

"Anyways how are you dealing with this?"

"I'm sad that my parents died, but I'm also sad that Kira isn't even trying to help me emotionally." She took a breath. "I mean he did protect me but, I feel lonely right now." Then Cagalli blushed _why am I telling all of this to a guy I met a couple of days ago?_ Athrun took notice of the blond's red face.

"Are you blushing?" He said playfully.

"No. Shut up." Cagalli said embarrassed and tried to punch the blue haired boy. However he easily dodged.

"I wonder what are you thinking about?" Cagalli went for a couple of more strikes that never made contact. Then they reached Zaft, which was long enough for Cagalli to calm down.

"Thanks for listening." Then the two hugged.

"Anytime." Then they walked inside to go find Kira.

They went to the training room and found it empty. Then two girls came up behind them. "Hi Athrun, who is she?" One of them asked in a curious tone.

"Hi Mir, hi Shiho. This is Cagalli."

"Hi." Cagalli said to both of them.

"Hey," Miriallia started "you came for Kira a few days ago. What's you relationship with him?"

"Why? Are you interested in Kira?"

"No a friend of ours is."

"Well your friend doesn't have to worry he's my twin. By the way where is Kira?"

"I'm pretty sure him and Lacus are out for lunch."

"Athrun I'd be careful if I were you. It seems my brother is putting the moves on your fiance."

Shiho started to laugh "more like Lacus is putting the moves on Kira."

"Shiho!" Miriallia exclaimed loudly.

"Lacus likes Kira." Then Cagalli started to laugh. "Well wish Lacus good luck. My brother is blind to a girl's feelings, and has yet to gain interest in them too.

"How blind is Kira." Athrun asked while smiling.

"Unless the girl goes straight out and says it he won't notice. I wouldn't be able to tell you how many girls try to get close to Kira."

"Well looks like Lacus has her work cut out for her." Athrun said chuckling.

"Hey Athrun," the blond started, "why don't you care about Lacus liking Kira?"

"Well Lacus and I both don't want to get married to each other, so we decided that we can date whoever we want."

"Yet, you haven't dated anyone yet." The brunette with shoulder length hair said.

"Oh, what are you all talking about?" They turned around and saw Kira and Lacus.

"Just about Lacus' crush." Which immediately made the pink haired girl's entire face turn red.

"You know Lacus, if you keep on thinking about whatever makes you red no one will be able to tell when your sick."

"Hey Kira," the other boy started "do you know what Lacus is thinking about?"

"No she won't tell me." That got the original group to start laughing.

"I need to go to my room." Then Lacus ran off.

"So Cags, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you."

"Well, I should probably get back to training."

"Kira wait." She took a moment. "Promise me you won't let revenge rule your life."

He looks away. "I'll try, but I can't promise anything." Then he walks away coldly.

"That was seriously dark." Miriallia said.

"Yeah but, it was a bit cool." Shiho replied.

"So Cagalli since your here you want to get Lacus and hang out with us." The blue haired boy left to go find his own friends, while the blond nodded thinking about her brother. So the girls got Lacus and started talking about things (mostly Kira).

Yzak and Dearaka came back from their last mission. "Our client was such a pain." The blond complained loudly.

"That's because you were hitting on his daughter." Yzak yelled at him.

"It was a compliment."

"Your an idiot."

"Fine, by the way how's your love life going?" Dearaka smirking.

"Uneventful as always."

"We both know that's not true Yzak."

"What do you mean?" The silver haired boy asked trying to stay calm.

"For some reason we're best friends so of course I know about it." Then he started chuckling while his friend was glaring at him.

"Shut it Dearaka."

The blond put up his hands in a surrendering way "Fine, fine." Then the two walked the rest of the way in silence.

Kira was on his way back to the training room after his washroom break when something caught his attention. He started walking towards the source of the noise and saw Nicol behind a piano in a small room. When the pianist took a break Kira started clapping which surprised him. "Kira!"

"That was amazing Nicol."

"You think so?" He said shyly.

"Yeah, it sounded great."

"Well, I do want to pick a career in piano."

"Then why are you with Zaft?"

"My mom's in the High Zaft Council so she wanted me to join."

"I'm sure if she heard you play she wouldn't mind."

"Yeah but, I have stage fright. Even if it's my own mother I get nervous and mess up." He said embarrassed.

"That sucks. It's a shame to let such talent go to waste. Well if you want to try and get over your stage fright I wouldn't mind listening."

"Thanks." Then Kira ran off to the training room after waving goodbye to Nicol.

_One Week later_

Kira was about to start his training with Rau when his masked teacher said "I believe you are ready to start your first mission."

"I don't care about the missions I just want to get stronger."

"Let me make this clear," Rau said while losing the last of his patience, "you don't do jobs you don't stay." Kira just nodded. "Good now the client actually asked for you by name, however since you are still a recruit we will be sending someone with you."

"Who?" The brunette asked confused.

"Me," came a voice from behind the brunette.

"Athrun."

"Now get going you two." Then Rau practically kicked them out. The two nodded to each other and walked to the address their client gave them.

They opened the door and heard "Hi Kira."

"Oh come on." Kira said to himself when a redhead walked towards the two boys, "what are you doing Fllay?"

Athrun whispered into his partner's ear "you know her?"

"Yeah she's an old schoolmate who's obsessed with me." Kira whispered back.

"So if you two are done whispering to yourselves I'll tell you your job." They stared at her expectantly. "I want a date." Then stared at Kira with lust.

"Have fun Athrun." The brunette said which surprised the other two.

"What, why do I have to go out with her?"

"I'm not doing it."

"I'm engaged."

"Should have brought Dearaka with me."

"Come on Kira, you and me." Fllay said seductively.

Kira looked at Athrun "Please tell me there's a way out."

"We took the job so it has to be completed." Kira got an ideal.

"Wait here." Then he rushed onto the street and came back five minutes later with a guy with glasses and sandy looking hair. "Sai Fllay, Fllay Sai." The two other people looked at him confused. "Sai will be your date." Which got a snicker from his partner.

"What, no! It's supposed to be you."

"You said you wanted a date, you never said with who." He chuckled a bit. "I believe this is where we get paid. Right Athrun?" His blue haired friend gave a nod. Fllay reluctantly gave them their pay, which Kira then gave his share to Sai.

"Thanks Kira."

"I should be the one thanking you."

"You paid him to go out with me! That's like saying I have to pay to be worth his time." Fllay said disgusted at the thought.

"You were going to pay me for that. Come on Athrun let's go back." Then the two left the two 'love birds' to their date. When they were out of earshot they laughed uncontrollably at what just happened.

They were back at Zaft and was greeted by a worried pink haired girl. "Kira are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was able to dodge a bullet." Then Athrun started laughing again.

"Someone shot you."

"No what happened was ..." Athrun started explaining it.

"What she did that? She was treating you like a prostitute."

"Yeah, but I feel sorry for Sai." Which caused Athrun to start laughing again.

"I'll go tell Commander Le Kleuze mission accomplished. Why don't you just kill sometime. Kira just nodded.

"So Lacus want to go grab a bite to eat?"

"What?" Lacus said embarrassed. _Is he asking me out?_

"Well we've been going out for lunch together everyday so I thought that we were just going to do it everyday."

"Oh right." Lacus said while mentally slapping herself. "Sure." Then the two went out for lunch.

_So how was it? I hoped you liked Kira's first job (laughs). Anyways review, follow, favourite, or whatever. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay so thanks for your reviews. And to __PinkSugarDust__ sorry about Kira's first job. It was mostly just jokes, and I really hate Fllay. But there will be a lot more action with less Fllay. I do not own Gundam Seed (by the way no one has offered me Gundam Seed. Why not?)_

Kira was walking towards the training room when he felt a sword to his neck. He quickly jumped away and saw a silver haired boy. "Yzak?"

"This is when I get my payback. Follow me." Then Yzak started walking towards the training room with Kira behind. When they got there it already had all of their friends there.

"What's going on?" Kira asked confused. Then Commander Le Klueze came over to them.

"Well I decided that you are ready for a sparring match and Yzak volunteered."_ Yes, I'm getting stronger which means I'm one step close to killing La Fllaga._ Kira thought to himself. He took out strike "Kira Yamato, Strike, let's do it!"

"Yzak Joule, Duel, Launching!" Then both boys charged at each other.

Kira POV

(because it's easier to write fight scenes like this.)

Yzak went for a horizontal slash, but I ducked down and rolled between his legs. I slashed at his back but, he jumped away, turned around and went for a stab. I moved Strike underneath Duel and raised it over my head. As Yzak was off balance I got my right hand away from the handle and punched him in his face, which seems to have surprised everyone. My opponent started slashing at me like there was no tomorrow. All I was able to do was block. Then he pushed Strike away and had started his attack that would have ended my life. Then I saw a purple seed break and my senses became heightened. I moved to the side of his slash, kicked him in the ribs, and sent him to the ground. I ran at him and then as he was prepared to block my attack I flipped over him. He turned around and I slashed at his face. I pulled back a little but, it still grazed him.

Narrative POV

Everyone except Rau was shocked at what just happened. When it seemed like Yzak was about to kill his opponent. Kira got away and won the match. "Dearaka and Nicol you take Yzak to the infirmary right now." Rau ordered. Then the three of them left the training room, with Shiho right behind, while Yzak was saying some very colourful words to Kira. Lacus came up to Kira ,with Athrun, and Miriallia behind her. "Kira what was that?"

"I don't know. Yzak was about to kill me and everything just became different."

"Different how?" Athrun asked.

"I don't know. Just different."

"Well I think that's enough training for today. The rest of the day is yours." Rau told him.

"Fine." He knew arguing with the commander would get a blade to his throat. Then he turned to the group he was talking to before. "I'm going to go apologize."

"I know you gave him a scratch but, he tried to kill you. Your action was justified." Athrun reasoned.

"Yeah, but there's only two people who I want to kill and Yzak isn't one of them."

"Who are they?" Lacus asked concerned.

"Mwu La Flagga, and Muruta Azrael."

"Why Muruta?" Miriallia asked.

"He's the one that killed Lacus' father." They were all shocked.

"You didn't even know him." Athrun said.

"Yeah, but because of that Lacus had to go through a lot of sorrow and that isn't fair to her."

"Kira, I'm glad you care about me, but please don't kill for me." The brunette looked into the pink haired girl's eyes.

"Okay."

"So let's go to Yzak's room. By the way Athrun if you could make sure he's restrained before I go in there that would probably be best." So Kira went to apologize and it didn't go to well. Yzak tried to strangle the brunette for a bit, and didn't forgive him.

"Well that went well." Kira told Lacus which caused her to giggle. "So Lacus you want to hang out at the mall for a bit?"

"You want to go with me?" She said slightly hopeful.

"Well yeah. We always have lunch together so why not just make an entire day of it." Lacus quickly nodded with a big grin on her face and pulled Kira out the door. They had a really fun day together.

The next day during training Rau was sparring with Kira. The brunette got hit a lot by the masked man's flat side of his sword. Especially Kira's hands, by ten minutes they were already bruised. Then as per usual Lacus came to get Kira for lunch, however she didn't look too good. "Lacus are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am." Kira could tell she was sick. He was going to check Lacus' forehead with his hand but, as soon as they made contact his hands hurt immensely and pulled them away. "Are you okay Kira?" However the brunette didn't answer, and instead put his forehead on hers. Which caused a blush to form on her cheeks. "Lacus your burning."

"Huh?" _Was he just doing that to check my temperature?_ Lacus thought slightly disappointed.

"Come on, you should get to bed." Lacus didn't want her time with Kira just yet.

"Can you bring me to my room?" Kira gave her a caring smile and nodded. They got to the girl's room and got her into bed.

"I'll go get you some hot soup." Lacus nodded.

"Kira what are you doing here? Don't you and Lacus go out for lunch?" Shiho asked, with a curious Milly beside her.

"Well Lacus is sick so-"

"So your just going to eat without her?" Mir cut him off, failing to hide her anger.

"No, I was just getting her some soup."

"Oh." Mir said slightly embarrassed.

"Kira," Shiho started, "how do you feel about Lacus?"

"She is a very nice and caring person." He paused for a bit. "She is a very important person in my life." The brunette got some soup while the two girls were thinking about what he just said. "Hey do you two want to come with me?"

"Sure." Shiho said. They walked over to Lacus' room and Kira gave her the soup. They were all having a conversation that always seemed to go to Kira's love life, which confused him greatly. After Lacus finished her soup, Kira got some cold water, a small towel, and rubbed the drenched towel on Lacus' forehead. "Kira, how come your so good at taking care of Lacus?" Mir asked him.

"Well my parents..." Kira started to tremble a bit, which worried the girls to worry but, he quickly got it under control. "They often worked the entire day so me and Cagalli had to learn to take care of each other. Of course they taught us what to do since they were worried that I would do something. They did want to stay home with us but, their jobs were very demanding of them." That was the most Kira said about his parents without crying.

After a while Kira said "I should probably head back to Commander Le Kleuze."

"Wait Kira. Can you stay with me?" Kira started to think. He wants to avenge his parents, but he also wants to be there for the important people in his life.

"Sorry Lacus." Then he left her room not looking back. When he got to the training room he told Rau "I want a new job."

"Very well. Go to a wall and pick one." The masked man said pointing to a board with a lot of paper on it. He went and looked for one that would best challenge his skill.

He went to the home of his client, when he knocked on the door, he saw a middle aged man."Thank goodness someone's come."

"I'll need the facts."

"Right of course. My son was kidnapped and is being held up for ransom. You see I am the head of Koeing Hotels, and my son is to be my heir. Ah here is a picture of him." Kira took a look and saw a boy with brown curly hair. "His name is Tolle. The kidnappers have given me till midnight tonight to pay. So you have seven hours to do this before I pay."

"Where can I find him?"

"I put a tracking unit in his hair so no one would take it out." He pulled out a map, "He should be right here."

"On it." Then the young Zaft solider ran off.

He walked up to a large building that looked abandoned. He was about to open the door when a some adult with black hair came up to him "Kids should stay away from here it's dangerous."

"I can manage."

"Come on you should head back home to your parents." Then put his hand on the brunettes shoulder.

Kira lifted the man's hand off his shoulder. "Don't touch me." Kira shot him a menacing look and punched the man in his face. Then Kira was surrounded by five more hooded men.

"You do know we have to get you back for that." Then all of them pulled out a knife.

"Try it." The brunette pulled out Strike. "Kira Yamato, Strike, Let's do it!" Then Kira charged at the first guy, flipped behind him, and stabbed him in his ribs. The guy fell down and the brunette gave a look at the other six. The rest of the men charged at him. Kira ran at them slid underneath one of their legs and stabbed him in his ankle, then another guy went for a stab. The brunette ducked down and bashed the pommel into the guy's leg giving him a charlie horse. Kira looked at the last three and said "this is your last chance. You can take these guys to the hospital or you can end up worse." The men took their friends and ran off.

Kira then charged into the building and found some more guards there. He just dashed past them stabbing them in their legs. It took a while to find Tolle because the building was so big, but Kira opened a door on the sixth floor and found the kidnapped boy. Guarded only by a man with a knife to Tolle's throat.

"So your the one that took out all my men." Kira remained speechless. "I can't believe they were all taken out by a single brat."

"Why don't you try yourself?"

"No, here is how it is going to go down. You are going to step away from the exit, and I am going to walk away with him. If you try anything I'll kill him."

"I don't want to die." Tolle said with tears falling down his cheeks. Kira gave him a caring smile.

"You won't die." Then Kira looked at the man, "you won't kill him."

"Why is that?"

"As soon as he dies you will be quick to follow and it will be painful."

"You don't have the guts to do it." He said starting to get scared.

"Did you already forget about your men." The guy started trying to think of something to say. Then he threw his knife at Kira. The brunette started running towards the knife and as it was about to hit him Kira started to slide on the ground the knife going over him. The man started to take out his other knife but Kira already had Strike to the man's throat. "Move and you die." The man nodded. The brunette hit the man in the back of his neck with the flat end of Strike. Then Kira slashed at the ropes that held Tolle and sheathed his katana. "Come on your dad is worried."

"Thank you." Then the two boys went to Tolle's house, Kira got paid and thanked, and reported his success to Rau._ This was my first real mission and I did pretty good._ Kira thought to himself.

It was late but, he still went to see if Lacus was doing better. However someone was guarding her room. "Who are you?" Kira asked the man.

"I'm Andrew Waltfeld. Who are you?" Then he took a sip of coffee.

"I'm Kira Yamato, I just came to check on Lacus."

"Well Lacus doesn't want to see anybody but, I'll tell her you stopped by."

"Okay, thanks." Then Kira started walking away.

"Take care of yourself berserker." Kira turned around confused by what the man just said but Andrew just continued drinking his coffee like nothing happened. So Kira went home.

_So how did you like it. Review so I know what I'm doing wrong, or right I guess_


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Gundam Seed (Since no one has offered it I'll give up on making it mine.)_

As Kira was walking home he was thinking _what is a berserker? Why would he call me that? I'll just ask him about it tomorrow._ The next day Cagalli decided to come with Kira to Zaft since she didn't have school, and she to was curious about the guy who called her twin a berserker. When they got inside they saw Lacus with Mir and Shiho "Hey Lacus." The siblings said.

"Hi Cagalli." Then the pink haired girl walked away giving the boy a cold shoulder.

"What was that about?" Kira asked.

"Did you two have a fight?" Cagalli teased.

"I don't think so."

"You're an idiot." Shiho said. "She's mad because you care more about your stupid training than her."

"Kira what did you do?" The blonde asked in a stern tone.

"Well, Lacus was sick so during my break I took care of her."

"and?"

"and after my break was done I went to the training room and got my next job."

"She also begged you to stay." Milly added.

"She did not beg." Then Kira got a punch on the noggin by his twin.

"Go apologize." She said angry.

"But-"

"Now!" Cagalli yelled at him and the boy ran off. The other two girls giggled at Cagalli's 'sibling love'.

Kira finally found Lacus and apologized to her. "Are you apologizing because you felt guilty or did someone tell you to?"

"The latter." He said a little guilty.

"Argh." Lacus said in frustration and started walking away. Kira ran up in front of her.

"Okay I'm really sorry. I'm an idiot, I know." She started to giggle. "Listen Lacus, you are a really important person to me. You helped me when I needed it. I don't want us to stop talking because of one stupid thing I said." He started to grin "it should because of two stupid things I said." Lacus started to laugh.

"Fine you are forgiven, but you have to skip training and spend today with me."

"Okay. Just let me tell Cagalli I'm heading out." Lacus nodded. They found the blond they were looking for still talking with Shiho and Mir.

"So did you two make up?" Cagalli asked

"Yeah, but Lacus wants me to skip training and spend today with her. So I just wanted to let you know."

"Okay," then the blond whispered into Lacus' ear "have fun on your date." Lacus' face got very red.

"Lacus if you keep on thinking like that I'll never be able to tell when your sick. Unless of course you tell me what your thinking about." The brunette said in a mischievous tone.

"I'll tell you." Mir started, "she's thinking about-" Lacus grabbed Kira's sleeve and dragged him off.

"Okay bye." Lacus said embarrassed. The other girls laughed for a bit.

"Well I should get going too." Then Shiho ran off. The two girls that were left nodded to each other and followed Shiho. After a couple of minutes Shiho walked into a dark hallway with someone else there.

"Hi." Shiho says then kisses him on the cheek. Mir was about to walk in there when Cagalli grabbed her. "Let's wait a bit more."

"Hey, it's been a while since we last went out Housenka."

"Today is a nice d-" Then she saw Mir and Cagalli ran out from their hiding place.

"Oh my gosh Shiho your dating someone?" The blond asked.

"And it's Yzak."

"Oh, well you see-"

"You didn't even tell me and Lacus."

"Maybe another time. See ya later Housenka." Then Yzak walked away slightly embarrassed being caught.

"So how serious are you two?" The blond asked.

"As serious as you could get at our age."

"That's so romantic, but why did you lie to me and Lacus."

"You know Zaft soldiers can't be in a relationship together."

"You should have trusted us."

"I'm sorry."

"Now I feel so left out." Then the other two looked at her. "I'm the only one with out a boyfriend."

"I don't have one either, but Lacus is so unfair. She has Athrun and Kira." The girls started to laugh again.

Kira and Lacus were walking around when they were smothered by a large crowd of people. "Lacus."Kira called out to make sure he didn't lose her.

"I'm right here Kira." Kira turned around and saw Lacus a couple of meters away.

"It wouldn't be good if we ended up getting separated. Here." The brunette stretched out his hand. Lacus looked at his hand and grabbed on to it. _It's so gentle, despite his training,_ she thought to herself. Kira was just thinking _it feels kind of nice holding her hand like this_, then he mentally shook that thought out of his head. _Come on Kira, stay focused._ They started walking through the crowd and they were sure if they weren't holding on to each other they would have gotten separated. After they got past the crowd they still held on. Lacus looked at their hands and thought_ why hasn't he tried to let go. Cagalli said he wasn't interested in girls. Is he still worried we might get separated?_ Kira was silently screaming at himself _why are you still holding her hand? It is literally impossible to get separated unless one of us runs away._ He tried to force his hand away but, he couldn't. _What is wrong with me?_

Then an angry red haired girlcame running at the couple. "Kira," she said hurt "your cheating on me?"

"How can I possibly cheat on you when we're not going out." Fllay saw he still refused to let go of that pink haired girl's hand.

"Stop trying to put the moves on my boyfriend you bitch."

Lacus began talking slightly annoyed. "If he was your boyfriend how come he doesn't look at you with the kind eyes I've seen, and he refused to date you even when you payed him?" Fllay was getting really upset at this girl. "Who do you think you are?" She said furiously and went to slap Lacus. The pink haired girl was prepared for the slap. However Kira quickly let go of Lacus' hand and grabbed on to Fllay's wrist.

"Never try to hurt Lacus again." Then he added a bit more pressure and then let go of her wrist. The redhead ran away with a defeated look on her face.

Then Kira turned to his friend "Sorry about that."

"You did nothing wrong, in fact you stopped her from hitting me."

"Yeah but, it seems like when we hang out you get into danger."

"Kira if I'm with you I don't mind." Lacus grabbed Kira's hand and a slight blush ran across her face.

"Lacus." His face started to get closer to her's. Then as they were about to kiss Kira pulled away. "So um do you want to, maybe, catch a movie" and a blush was visible on his face.

"Sure." She said trying her best to hide her disappointment. Kira began thinking about what he almost did. _What am I doing? Come on you've never felt like this before, you don't even know what this feeling is._ _Besides she has Athrun._ Then another side countered _is that really going to stop you? She said she doesn't feel that way towards him._ "Shut up." He said out loud by mistake.

"Kira, who are you telling to shut up?" Lacus asked since she was lost in her own thoughts, and only came back when Kira yelled. The brunette got slightly embarrassed "um myself." Which caused a giggle from Lacus. They were mostly quiet but, continued to steal glances at each other.

When they got back to Zaft they saw that Cagalli was still there so the twins decided to head home now. The blond quickly noticed her brother was really quiet. "Kira, what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing's wrong."

"Kira, you suck at lying so spill." She started glaring at him. "Did something happen with you and Lacus?" She asked surprised. The brunette knew she wouldn't stop bothering him so he told her everything. "Oh my gosh you two almost kissed!"

"What's happening to me Cagalli? I never even wanted to hold a girl's hand."

"Someone has a crush." She sang teasing him.

"Do not." Kira said not even wanting to let that be a possibility.

"You so do Kira." Then she saw how much this was bothering him so she started to sing "Kira likes Lacus, Kira likes Lacus." Over and over again which caused Kira to start to run home with Cagalli right behind them. When they got home Cagalli said "Aunt Caridad guess what."

"What?" She said smiling because of how much she loves her niece and nephew.

"Kira got his first crush."

"What, tell me what she's like Kira."

"No I don't." Kira yelled embarrassed, and ran up to his room.

"Aww, that's so cute."

"It's annoying. She likes him and he likes her, but she's too shy, and he refuses to believe it."

"Well then it's up to you to make sure he realizes it."

"Am I allowed to do that?" She asked because she really wanted to.

"Of course that's a sister's job." She said smiling.

"Yay." The blond said excitedly at which her aunt could not help her smile from getting bigger. Cagalli went up to Kira's room.

"I think I'm going to stay home tomorrow, I'm feeling a bit sick." The brunette said with his face in the pillow.

"If you want I'm sure I could get Lacus to come over and take care of you." She said with a grin.

"Cagalli just give it a break."

"Kira come on. Didn't you notice Lacus didn't pull away when you two almost kissed."

"Goodnight Cagalli."

"Oh come on Kira." Then he threw his pillow at his sister and hit her in the face. "Fine." Then she tossed the pillow back and went to her own room. _He is such an idiot!_ Cagalli screamed in her head. True to his word Kira stayed home the next day. Cagalli said to him "Kira you can't avoid her forever."

"I'm not trying to avoid anyone."

"Yeah right. You really should just realize your feelings for her."

"We're just friends okay."

"Well then let's go and hang out with your 'friend'." She said while making air quotations.

"I told you I'm sick."

"Kira I know when your sick, and right now I know your not." _With any physical illness but, you do seem to be love sick_ she continued in her thoughts.

"Just let it go Cagalli. I'll go tomorrow."

"Fine." Then she walked out of his room.

_I'm a little mad at the lack of reviews but I'll take that as I'm doing something good._


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Gundam Seed_

Kira was heading to Zaft the next day taking his sister with him since she insisted. _She probably just wants to talk to Lacus about what happened,_ he thought. Then he was unable to stop the memories of what happened. He quickly shook away the thoughts. _Come on, your friends that's it, _when he started to hear the other half he thought _nope shut up,_ and didn't let it speak. When they got there they were a bit earlier than Kira usually was and Cagalli knew because she planned for this. "Hey Kira since your here early why don't we hang out with everyone?"

"No it's okay. I'll just practice a little longer." He realized that Cagalli was trying to force him to talk with Lacus.

"Nonsense, besides we don't spend as much time together anymore." Then she gave him a fake pout. Her twin just nodded since whenever Cagalli made that face no one could say no to her.

The two saw that Lacus was hanging out with Miriallia and Shiho in the mess hall. "Hey." Cagalli called out to them. They all said hi back. "Um hi Lacus," Kira said looking down, and Lacus responded the same way. When the twins sat down to talk Cagalli made sure that Kira sat right next to Lacus. He smiled at her with a slight blush. After a few minutes, where Kira and Lacus were almost completely quiet Kira said "well I uh better start training." He waved at them and got out of there as soon as possible. "Lacus did something happen between you two?" Shiho asked. Lacus got a big blush and said "No, no. Everything's the same as always."

"That's a lie."The blond said calmly. "Kira told me everything." Then she grinned when Lacus' blush became bigger.

"What happened?"Mir asked excitedly. Cagalli was about to answer when Lacus said "No, she's lying."

"Well since Lacus doesn't want me to talk I guess I won't."

"Fine, how about we trade Lacus?" Shiho asked, and Lacus replied with a confused look "what happened with you and Kira, for who I'm dating."

"You're dating someone?"

"Yep, me and Cagalli caught them." Lacus thought about it for like five minutes.

"You go first." Shiho took a breath and whispered the name. "What?" Lacus said surprised.

"Now say what happened." Shiho almost ordered. Lacus nodded and told them the story.

"That was so romantic." Miriallia said. "Too bad he chickened out."

"No, it was so embarrassing." Lacus said while covering her face, "he obviously doesn't want to talk to me anymore." Cagalli laughed at this.

"Lacus he's just confused. Before this people he knew were put into three groups family, friends, and people he doesn't like, but now there's you and he is just confused by it. Do you know why he didn't come yesterday?"

"He was embarrassed to talk to me."

"Only half true the other reason was that he was love sick." Then the other girls started to laugh.

They saw Kira walking towards them and he was really bruised. "Kira are you okay?" Lacus asked confused.

"Uh, yeah" he said while looking down "me and Commander Le Kleuze was sparring but, I was unable to block attacks I should have. He said my mind was somewhere else and he told me to leave until I can focus on it." Cagalli gave a look to Lacus that said 'I told you so'.

"So, um" Lacus started.

"I guess I'll head home then." Kira said looking at the ground. _How come I can't look Lacus in the face anymore? _Kira thought to himself.

"Come on how about we all hang out?" Cagalli suggested. _She's planning on ditching me and Lacus._ Kira thought to himself.

"Well then how about I bring Athrun, Dearaka, Nicol,and maybe even Yzak?" Kira said knowing his sister wouldn't allow him to leave.

"Sure." _What's his plan with this?_ Cagalli thought to herself.

Kira went to find the four boys but, only found Nicol. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're all on a mission. Why?"

"Nicol do me a favour okay?"

"What is it?"

"My sister wants me to hang out with her Shiho, Mir, and Lacus, but Cagalli will make it so me and Lacus."

"Why don't you want to be alone with Ms. Lacus?" The brunette blushed a bit.

"It's... um not important?" He said it more like he was asking then telling Nicol. _It would have been better if everyone else came._ Kira sighed to himself. _Oh well Cagalli will have her work cut out for her._ "So let's go get them." Then the two boys found the girls at the main entrance. Nicol noticed how Kira and Lacus weren't looking at each other. _I wonder what happened, _the green haired boy thought.

"So where should we go?" Cagalli asked.

"How about the park?" Shiho asked and everyone just nodded. At the park they sat down and started talking about nothing in particular.

"How about I go get us some ice cream?" Cagalli asked

"Sure." Then the group started naming their flavours.

"Great, hey Nicol can you and Milly come with me?"

"Um," the green haired boy started looking at Kira."Sure."

"Nicol?" Kira said like he was being betrayed. Nicol however just looked over at Shiho. _She's going to leave as soon as your gone!_ Kira mentally screamed. Then the three people left to go buy some ice cream. What the boys didn't know was the lineup was rather long.

"Well I'm going to go to the washroom." Shiho said and walked away while grinning.

"Knew it." Kira muttered to himself.

"Knew what?" Lacus asked.

"Oh, well just that Cagalli was going to get everyone to leave the two of us alone."

"Well is that so bad." Lacus said while giving a slight pout.

"I, um, you see it's just ... I'm going to shut up now.

"While the line is really long." Nicol stated.

"I know." Cagalli said while grinning.

"So can you tell me why Kira doesn't want to be alone with Lacus?" Then Milly told him everything she heard. "Wow, by the way how is Shiho going to get away?" Nicol asked since he was also in on Cagalli's plan.

"She's going to the washroom."

"How do you know Kira won't leave?"

"If he leaves then he might miss his ice cream." The three of them started laughing.

The silence between Kira and Lacus has become unbearable for the boy. "Where are they it's been ten minutes?" Kira asked frustrated at his sister.

"I don't know." Kira decided to stand up o the hill where they were lying down. "You want to go look for them?" Kira asked stretching out his hand to Lacus, she nodded and grabbed his hand. However she took a wrong step and the two were rolling down the hill. When they stopped the two were on their sides with little space between them, which caused both of the to blush. Kira came to a quick realization to which his teacher told him. _I guess he was right. _Kira was somehow able to get himself to sit up and helped Lacus to do so as well. "Lacus, there was something that Commander Le Kleuze told me before I left." The pink haired girl looked at him with curious eyes. "He told me that I can either have those important to me or my revenge. I thought I could have both but, I was a fool."

"Kira what are you saying?" Lacus asked in a tone that made it sound like she wasn't too far from crying.

"I'm going to leave Zaft and this city and travel around the world to train." Tears started flowing down her face.

"Kira it wasn't your fault about your parents."

"Yes it was. If I just stayed focused then they would still be here today." Kira was not too far from crying himself now. "Are you saying that you would rather have not met me?" Lacus asked scared.

"No, if I could go back in time I wouldn't have changed our time together."

"Please don't leave me" Lacus said all but yelling at him.

"I'm sorry Lacus." He kissed her on the cheek "goodbye." Then he walked away with a crying Lacus behind him and a stream of tears falling down his face for what he just did.

Cagalli, Nicol, Miriallia, and Shiho were walking back laughing and having fun. That is until they found Lacus crying all by herself. They dropped their ice cream and ran to their friend. Cagalli got their first so she asked "Lacus what happened, and where's Kira?" She didn't get a reply and instead Lacus grabbed on to the blond and started sobbing even harder than before. Cagalli was confused but, decided to just hold her with everyone else looking very worried for her.

At a cemetery not too far from the park stood a boy with brown hair in front of two tombstones. "Hi mom, hi dad. I know I haven't come as often as I should, sorry. You used to always tell me to do what I thought was right but, how come I'm so sad because of it." He said as he didn't bother wiping away his tears he shed at the park or the ones he's shedding right now. "I'm sure you would tell me not to go and to leave Zaft. I guess I never was good at dealing with authority. I'm sorry that things turned out the way they did. If I just listened to you at first we wouldn't be here right now would we? Well I just came to say bye." Kira started walking away but stopped after two steps and turned his head back "you two really were the best parents ever." He continued walking away with no set destination in mind. _I'm really a big jerk. There are so many people I'll have to apologize when I get back. Aunt Caridad, Uncle Haruma, Cagalli. _He paused, _she'll be pissed. And Lacus. _Kira got sadder at how he left her. _Too late for regrets now._ Kira finally made it out of the town. Wondering where he will go first.

So because I'm lazy I'm just going to summarize what happened after this. Kira travelled around the world and whenever he heard of a strong swordsman he would ask to be their disciple. He took many jobs that other people feared to do and nearly died a couple of times. Lacus was holed up in her room for a couple of days and only came out because she needed to eat. Cagalli didn't go to school for a few months and instead stayed home. Everyone else just cursed Kira for what he did.

_So how was it? If you want me to go deeper into the years Kira was gone. Just ask in the reviews and after I finish the story I'll continue with it. Thanks for reading this far._


	8. Chapter 8

Alright so thank you for all the reviews I got. I'm now at double digits. It's been four years since Kira left. I don't own Gundam Seed.

A 17 year old pink haired girl was running through town. _Maybe I should just stay in Zaft all day, but it's so boring and lonely being in there. I wish Mr. Zala would just let me do what I want._ While the girl was lost in her thoughts she tripped over her own feet, she fell down hard and her left ankle was really hurting. "Ow." She complained. Then she looked behind her and saw a man in a blue hood running towards her. The man took out his sword and started to bring it down on the fallen girl. All of a sudden some guy with brown hair got in front of her and blocked the slash. Then grabbed the man's blade, pushed it away, and pointed his sword at the man's neck. "Leave now." The brunette said in a familiar voice to the girl. The brunette turned around and gave the girl a caring smile. "Are you hurt?" He asks and for some reason the girl blushes. This causes the boy to chuckle a bit.

"What's so funny?" The girl asked since she doesn't like random strangers laughing at her.

"Just a good memory." He extends his arm, "here." The pink haired girl grabs his hand and tries to get up, but her left ankle starts to hurt. The brunette helps her stand up and walks her to a nearby bench. "You know it's dangerous for you to run around like that." The pink hared girl knew she remembered him.

"I'm sorry if this may seem rude but, I'm sure I know you. What's your name?"

"I'm sure you will figure it out soon," he laughs at the small pout he's getting. "Looks like your guards will be here soon." He stands up "by the way I got you something from my travels." She continues to give him a confused look as he hands her a bag, "there's a card inside that I signed if you can't figure it out," and he begins to walk away. "See you later Lacus." Lacus finally figured out the brunette's name, but just to be sure. She reached in the bag and not looking at the actual gift, went straight for the card and reads the name of the boy she wanted to see for four years. "Kira." She whispers to herself.

Then two people wearing red hoods come to her. "Lacus you must stop running away." The man said.

"I'm sorry Herbert." The two of them looked at the bag.

"What's in it?" The girl asked and Lacus looked like she wanted to know as well. She opened the bag and found a pink ball with small eyes, and ears.

"It's so cute" Lacus says in delight, "I think I'll call it Haro."

"Lacus are you sure it's safe? It could be a bomb or something."

"It's okay Hilda. I trust him." The two adults give her a confused look. "Um, I hurt my ankle so can someone help me?" Lacus asks a bit embarrassed.

"Sure," Hilda replies and gets the girl on her feet. Then the three walk back to Zaft.

The brunette starts walking through the city to a house. _That was a surprise_ he thought to himself _looks like Lacus hasn't changed a bit, but I at least thought she would be more careful. Oh well, I'm glad I got to see her. Now time for someone else_ he gulped in fear _might as well as accept the punishment._ Then Kira found himself in front of a familiar house, and knocked on the door. It was answered by a woman he know all too well. "Hi Aunt Caridad." Her smile becomes huge.

"Kir-" he put his finger on her lips. "Shh, I want to surprise Cagalli, is she here?" She giggles a bit.

"Hoping to minimize your punishment," he nods, "she's in her room."

"It's good to see you again." I tell her, we hug, "you too."

Kira walk through the house and finds himself at Cagalli's room, the brunette knocks on the door, and hears "just a minute." She comes to the door and opens it, and becomes furious "you jerk!" She tries to slap her brother but, he catches it "do you know how long you were gone? Four years!" Cagalli tries to get her hand away "first I lost our parents, and then I lose you!" Her hand escapes Kira's grasp and backhands him in the process. "I didn't even know if you were alive or de-" she puts her face into her brother's chest and started crying while hitting him, and repeating "you jerk." Kira just held her feeling completely guilty.

"I'm sorry Cagalli." He paused, "but, I'm home now." Cagalli started sobbing even more, Kira led his sister over to her bed and gently held her until she cried herself to sleep.

Then his aunt came into the room "so how did it go?"

"She yelled, gave me a backhand," he said while pointing at his bruised cheek, "and cried herself to sleep."

"Kira," Caridad's face became a little more sterner, "don't you ever leave home ever again without telling everyone."

"If I told everyone you wouldn't have let me go." He said while petting his sister.

"Cagalli needed you here. Isn't that more important than revenge?"

"My parents died because of me. Look me straight in the eyes and tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing." She was about to tell him but, got a good look at his eyes. _He knew what he did was wrong _she thought to herself. "Kira how hard was it for you?" She asked compassionately.

"It was pretty hard. I always ended up dreaming about how Cagalli was dealing with it," _and how Lacus took it when I told her._ He continued in his thoughts, "it was hard but, I don't really deserve to try to make myself feel better after all the things I put her through."

All of a sudden something hugged him from his side. He looked surprised that Cagalli was awake "you idiot." She told him in a matter of fact tone. Then the blond quickly got up, pointed her finger out the door "go see Lacus and apologize."

"I actually saw her already." Cagalli gave him a grin that made him blush a bit. "She was injured and was about to died so I, uh, saved her."

"Did you apologize?" The brunette shook his head "why not?!" She was becoming angry.

"She didn't remember me. So I just gave her the present I got and left when her guards came." Cagalli just sighed in frustration, stood up, took her brother's arm and walked out of the house. "Where are we going?"

"You are going to go apologize right now."

"I'm not sure that's a good ideal," Cagalli stopped and glared at him. "Well, I, uh did leave Zaft without asking permission, so I don't know how they'll react." He said nervously _Cagalli definitely improved her glare,_ he thought while gulping.

"There are two ways of this going down," she said while getting angrier by the moment "you can either walk in there and apologize, or I drag you in and make you apologize." She put on a evil grin, "your choice." Kira just nodded and they continued walking. The twins found themselves at the entrance of Zaft _hasn't changed a bit, _Kira thought to himself. They walked in and Kira was immediately hugged by Lacus. "Kira." She whispered while tears were running down her face. Kira started to feel a bit happy that Lacus wasn't angry at him. "Hi Lacus," he hugged her back with a little blush forming on his cheeks. "I'm sorry about how I left you." Kira said after they separated. Lacus just nodded, somewhat disappointed their hug ended. "I'm sure you remember what you have to do for me to forgive you right?"

"Okay, see you later Cagalli." Then the two walked off with the blond waving bye to her brother. She was approached by a blue haired teen "hi Cagalli."

"Hey Athrun." She said with a slight grin on her face. This piqued his curiosity since she hasn't had a grin like this since she tried to get one of her friends a date. Before he could ask she said "Come on let's go."

Kira and Lacus were walking around the mall for a bit in silence until Kira decided to say something "you know this is probably what I missed the most." She gave him a curious look, "just uh, walking around with you like this." Both of them had a slight blush growing on their cheeks. "Me too."

"Kira!" A voice came from behind them. They turned around and Kira was hugged tightly. "I missed you so much! What happened to you, where did you go, how come you didn't tell me."

"Get off me Fllay." He wrestled free from her tight grasp "I don't like you, I never have and never will." He said coldly.

"Face it Kira. It's fate, how else would you explain whenever you're in town we meet each other."

"Unfortunate coincidence, or your stalking me. Now leave."

"No way am I leaving you here with her." She said disgusted while pointing at Lacus.

"Ms. Fllay," Lacus started as calmly as she could, "please leave. Kira said he'd spend today with me." This girl was really testing Lacus' patience.

"Shut up you whore. You're just manipulating Kira." At that remark Kira couldn't take it anymore.

"Fllay, I don't like you always following me, but I can deal with it. But, never insult Lacus like that again." He put his hand on Lacus' shoulder and led them away. "Sorry about that, I figured after four years she would be obsessed with someone else."

"It's okay, if I'm with you I don't mind." They both blushed a bit. Lacus slid her hand into Kira's and their blushes became even more evident.

"So, uh, how do you like your present?"

"I love it," she said with a big smile, "it's just so cute. Thank you."

"It was the least I could do." He said shyly. As the two were walking around another couple was spying on them. "See, I told you Athrun. A date." The blond said smugly.

"I doubt they would say it is though." Cagalli just nodded, "come on let's get back to our date." He said stressing the word 'our', and he kissed her on the cheek, which caused her face to glow slightly red. "Right."

At the end of the day Kira was walking Lacus back to Zaft. "It's good to have you back, Kira."

"I'm just glad you weren't angry at me." He said remembering how Cagalli reacted.

"I tried to but, when I saw you all I could do was be happy." She said with a smile. They finally reached Zaft HQ. "See you soon?" Lacus asked, Kira just nodded and kissed the girl on the cheek. He turned around and started walking. When she entered she was assaulted by her two best friends. "Lacus where were you today?" Mir asked.

"Yeah, we were supposed to go to the mall today." Shiho said with a slight pout, which caused a giggle to escape Lacus' mouth.

"Sorry. Come on I'll tell you in my room." Then the girl's walked over to Lacus' room, where Lacus told them everything. They were both incredibly surprised that Lacus told them Kira was back. They started talking about where things could go from here, and every now and then a blush appeared on Lacus' face because of what her friends were saying.

_So sorry about the ending to this chapter, I couldn't come up with a good ending to this chapter. Also to_ TCoatJackal are you going to kill me or Kira. (I'm getting a bit nervous.) By the way exams are coming up soon so I won't be able to update as much as I want this month. Sorry in advance.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry it took so long. With finishing late assignments, exams and a bit of writer's block it was difficult. Anyways even though I know it and you know it I don't own Gundam Seed._

Kira was leaning against a wall looking at a certain bar's entrance. _That's the sixth group of earth alliance guys. This is the place._ He started walking towards the bar and looked at the sign. _The Dominion, huh. _He walked inside _let's do this. _He went towards the bartender and sat beside a loner. "What would you like?" Kira just shook his head and the bartender walked away. Then the guy beside him asked "what kind of guy comes to a bar and doesn't drink?" He started laughing but, stopped when he saw the brunette's menacing eyes.

"The guy who want's something else." He stated coldly. The other guy tried to reply just as coldly "Then what do you want?" Kira put his hand on the hilt of his sword and stated "La Flaga, and I have the feeling that you know where I can find him."

"Why don't we talk about this outside?" Kira gave a chuckle at that remark. "If we do we both know there won't be much talking, so how about we skip to the part where you just tell me he is, and I leave?" The man threw a punch at Kira, but the brunette caught it, turned the man around and got dangerously close to breaking his arm "you want to tell me now?" He said putting more force into it.

"You chose the wrong place to pick a fight kid." Then everyone who was apart of the earth alliance surrounded them. "What do you think your trying to do with our friend?" Kira replied nonchalantly "I was simply asking your friend a question, when he tried to punch me. I grabbed his fist and ended up like this." One guy stepped forward "and what do you want to know?" Kira said his answer very coldly "where to find La Flagga." Then all of them started moving towards Kira when the bartender shouted "no using swords in my bar!" Then went to another customer

Some overly big guy threw the first punch. Kira saw a purple seed fall down and break in his head. He pushed the first guy away, ducked, and gave an uppercut to his jaw. Then jumped at another guy kicking him in the face, and punched a third to his right. One guy tried to punch Kira, but he caught his fist, pushed him backwards, and kicked the back of his leg causing the man to fall. Kira flipped over another guy and elbowed him in the shoulder blade. The rest of the earth alliance guys became more weary "Last chance until only one of you is conscious. Where is La Flaga?" He saw them give him a cold stare but, then he saw one shaking. _Perfect,_ Kira memorized the guy's face and said "Fine, I get it. Never rat out one of your own." Kira sighed and walked out of the bar.

Two Earth alliance guy's were walking outside the Dominion. "Can you believe that guy Kuzzey, thinking we would betray Commander La Flaga." The younger guy said "y-yeah Arnold. I don't think anyone of us would do that." Arnold just nodded his head, "well I should head to my place now, see you tomorrow Arnold." They both waved and went their separate ways. Kuzzey was taking a shortcut through a dark alley, when all of a sudden someone grabbed the back of his shirt, threw him against the wall, and grabbed his collar. When Kuzzey got a good look at him, he saw the brunette that attacked the Dominion. "Where is Mwu La Flaga?" Kira asked angrily. Kuzzey got all his courage and yelled "I will never tell you!" Kira just smirked a bit, turned him around, and started twisting his arm. "I saw you in there. You were scared, if your friends didn't say anything you would have talked." Kira started laughing. "You think that numbers give you power, but now there's no one here to help you." Kira twisted his arm harder "now talk!" Kuzzey started to whimper "Okay, okay I'll talk," tears began falling down his face "he lives in a house with his girlfriend. It's 79 Eurasia road." Kira smiled and let go. "Now was that so hard?" Kira started walking away, "if you tell anyone about this I will find you." Then Kira disappeared into the night.

Kira started walking towards his house _I should attack as soon as possible, but someone will definitely tell Mwu about me. Of course he won't know about my talk with the earth alliance guy. Okay I'll tail __him for a couple of-_ "Hey Kira." The brunette turned to face the owner of the voice and saw the ever so familiar pink haired girl he often thought about. "Hi Lacus," he waited for Lacus to catch up, "so what are you doing out this late?" Lacus looked a bit disappointed. "What are you not happy to see me?" She asked sincerely, which caused a blush to form on Kira's cheeks. "No it's uh, just," Kira knew where this was heading, "would you like to walk with me?" Lacus nodded her head excitedly. They started walking to nowhere in particular when Kira stated "you still never answered my question." Lacus turned to him "well its such a beautiful night out so I just thought I would go get some fresh air."

"I suppose you sneaked out again," Lacus nodded which caused Kira to sigh. "I can just imagine what people would say 'ex-member of Zaft kidnapped their princess'" Which caused Lacus to giggle. "I'll try to make your punishment as painless as possible." The brunette chuckled. "What is my punishment then?" Lacus started to think for a bit until a big blush spread itself on her cheeks. She looks at the ground and mumbles something Kira could barely hear. _Did I hear her right? No, she must have said something else. _Kira thought that but, there was still a big blush on his face. "Um, Lacus, c-could you say that again?" She nods. "You're punishment is a k-" Then someone driving a car picked her up and sped off. "Lacus!" Kira screamed. He started running after her when a note was dropped from the car.

_If you want to see her alive_

_come to Factory Seven at the Piers._

_Someone will be there to tell you more._

Kira crumpled the note and threw it away. "Damn it! Not again," Kira said while punching the wall. "Never again." He started running towards the pier when he saw a guy on a motorcycle, "get off." Kira told him.

"What are you crazy, this is my baby." Kira showed him one hundred thousand dollars. "Here's the keys." Kira got in and started driving, after a few minutes he heard someone shout his name. He stopped and saw Athrun and Cagalli. "What's going on Kira?" Cagalli asked.

"What are you two doing together?" They looked at the ground nervously, "forget it. Athrun hop on. Someone kidnapped Lacus."Athrun nodded and got on. The two boys waved to Cagalli and sped off. Kira explained everything to Athrun a moment before they arrived. "I'm going to go in alone. I want you to look around and find a good place to run in if a fight starts. You have five minutes." Athrun nodded and ran to the side. After five minutes Kira walked in and saw something he didn't want to. "What did you do to Lacus, Fllay?" The brunette asked angrily. The redhead only laughed. "I told you Kira you're mine, and I'm not going to let that whore steal you."

"Damn it Fllay. What did you do to Lacus!?" Kira screamed which frightened Fllay. She turned on the TV and Lacus was on it gagged, blindfolded, and tied up to a chair. "If you want her to live you have to become my boyfriend and eventually my husband." She said dreamily but Kira looked appalled at the suggestion. "You're crazy." Fllay just shrugged, and a knife was being pointed at her throat, "Stop!" He yelled and the knife was taken away. _How did they know when to stop. Are their camera's here?_ Kira looked around and saw no cameras, _maybe there are listening devices nearby?_ So Kira started to step really loudly in one place but, the guy didn't even move. The brunette smiled to himself. "So since your smiling you must have realized we are meant for each other?"

"Nope," Kira said talking loudly, "I just realized Lacus is in here." _Come on Athrun find Lacus. _Fllay started to sweat nervously "your wrong she isn't here. I'm not stupid enough to bring you to where she is."

Kira smirked "then why are you and the guy on the TV so nervous." Then there was a loud crash and a blue haired teen appeared in the TV helping Lacus. "Well looks like I'm done being nice." Kira unsheathed Strike, "I'll make sure you never hurt Lacus again." Fllay started freaking out, and as Lacus and Athrun came out of a door Fllay yelled "Shani, Clotho, Orga protect me!" Then a green haired, a redhead, and a blonde guy appeared out of nowhere. Fllay ordered them "kill the blue haired and pink haired ones, but make sure the brunette stays alive." They all smiled. Shani pulled out a scythe, Clotho pulled out a mace, and Orga pulled out a long sword. Kira turned to Athrun, "get Lacus out of here. I'll stall them for as long as I can." Athrun looked at the brunette surprised, "but-"

"Lacus can't protect herself in this fight. I can. Now go!" The two teens ran off, and Kira pointed Strike to his enemies. "Do you really think you can beat us?" Orga asked insulted.

"If I can't then I can at least hold you off until Athrun gets Lacus to safety." The three teens charged at Kira.

Shani was in front and slashed at Kira's legs with his scythe. Kira jumped over the scythe and towards him, when Orga slashed at the brunette with his sword. Kira blocked it, but was sent backwards, where Clotho was waiting. Kira turned around mid-air and pointing his katana at the mace that was being swung. Kira landed on the ground surrounded by the three teens. Kira entered seed mode. Clotho swung his mace at Kira, but he ducked underneath it, and grabbed the chain. Kira pulled the chain and punched the redhead in the nose. Kira put Strike behind his back and blocked Orga's incoming attack. Then Shani came from the front and swung his scythe at Kira. Moments before impact Kira jumped to the side and the two almost hit the other. "What the heck Shani you almost hit me!" Orga yelled.

"I'm getting bored of working with you. It would be better if you would just die." When the brunette heard this he just stared at the two confused. Then a mace was smashed on the ground between them. "Shut up or I'll kill both of you!" The redhead yelled. Kira started walking out of the warehouse deciding to let the three fight each other. "Stop fighting!" Fllay yelled, "your letting my man get away!" All three of them started at Kira with the killing intent they just showed each other.

Clotho swung his mace at Kira full force, so the brunette rolled to the side, where Shani was waiting for him. Kira jumped back as Shani slashed at Kira. However Orga was waiting for him and went for a slash that would end his life. Just as the sword was going to connect with Kira's body a sound of metal hitting metal was heard throughout the warehouse. Kira turned and saw Athrun blocking the attack. "Come on Kira you leave for four years and you can't even handle these guys?" He said jokingly.

"I'm strong not invincible. Also three on one is tough." Athrun smirked. "Well then how about we even the odds Kira?" The brunette nodded. **(okay so since I'm not overly good at describing fight scenes basically what happened in episode 39 at their first fight. Okay? Great so those three are done. Sorry for lazy writing.) **Kira looked around but saw that Fllay ran off already. "So how is Lacus?"

"Well besides being worried about you she's fine. I saw Mr. Waltfeld on my way to Zaft so I told him to take her back." Kira sighed in relief. "That's good. By the way what were you doing with Cagalli?" Athrun started to sweat nervously, "I mean it is pretty strange that you would just hang out with her."

"Um, well it's uh..." Athrun thought for a bit, "what were you doing with Lacus?" Kira started to blush.

"I, uh I'm going to head home. See ya." As Kira started walking off he could hear Athrun snickering.

_Sorry if it seems forced I just really wanted to get this chapter out of the way. And about skipping the fight scene I figured why try ruin something that was amazing. So if you forgot it I firmly suggest you watch it, since once again it's amazing._


	10. Chapter 10

_To TCoatJackal you get your wish this chapter. I do not own Gundam Seed._

Kira was home lying down on his bed when Cagalli came into his room. "Kira are you up?" Kira waved his hand in response. "What happened with Lacus?" The brunette sighed.

"Fllay kidnapped Lacus to get me to marry her, I refused, Athrun freed Lacus, and me and Athrun fought some guys." Cagalli took a moment to let it all sink in. "How do you think Lacus is?"

"I don't know."

"Well then how about we go and visit her?" Kira sat up and a blush appeared on his face.

"I-I'm kind of busy t-tomorrow. So you can go by yourself." She never saw her brother act this way. "Kira what happened?" He just turned his head around and said "nothing happened"

"Did you two kiss?" The brunette turned his head in an instant.

"Of course not she's engaged." The blonde sighed.

"Kira you know they don't want to be engaged right?"

"Of course, but regardless they still are so I'm not going to do anything."

"You already held hands with her." She stated.

"Were you spying on us?" He said surprised. When she didn't respond he said "whatever. Anyways how long?"

"Just that one time." She defended.

"I wasn't talking about you spying on me." Her mouth formed an O shape. "How long have you and Athrun been dating?" Cagalli almost fell because of shock "How did you know me and Athrun were seeing each other?" Kira smirked.

"Well 1 you two look very close now, 2 I often see you two hanging out, and 3 I saw you two kissing once."

"For two years now." Kira sighed, "see you in the morning." The blond walked out of the room. "I can't believe how much I missed. Sure it was necessary, but still. I am such a jerk aren't I?"

"Yes you are," a voice came from the other side of the door, "but we still love you, especially Lacus."

"Cagalli! Stop eavesdropping on me!" Kira said with a giant blush forming on his cheeks.

"How else am I supposed to know what you think?"

"You're not supposed to. These are my own thoughts. Goodnight."

"Well goodnight to you too."

The next morning Kira went to the house of Mwu La Flaga. He stayed a safe distance away, and followed Mwu throughout the day. At the end of the day he went to an abandoned factory. He looked straight at Kira and said "hey. Why don't you come in here and we can discuss why your following me." Kira started walking towards him deciding it was pointless to follow me. "So why am I being stalked?"

"I was planning on memorizing your schedule and then kill you at the most opportune moment."

"Well then shall we?" Mwu said unsheathing his long sword. Kira unsheathed Strike and said "Kira Yamato, Strike, Let's do it!"

"Mwu La Flaga, taking off!" Kira went for a slanted slash, but Mwu blocked it and pushed him away. _I'll kill you with everything I got _and then Kira went into seed mode. Kira charged at the blond again. Kira went for a stabbing motion, but it was stopped by the flat of his sword. Then Mwu pushed the brunette's blade to the side, and Kira ran past him. "Your pretty good. So why exactly do you want to kill me?" Mwu went for a horizontal slash at Kira's neck. Kira quickly blocked it, pushed the sword away and jumped back. "Cause you're a murdering bastard." Kira charged again, dragging his sword on the ground causing a dust cloud around them. They exchanged more blows until Mwu went for a horizontal slash. Kira flipped over it, and stabbed through his hands and into the ground. Mwu screamed at the top of his lungs. Kira took the other sword and pointed it at Mwu. "Before I kill you tell me. Why did you kill my parents?" The blond had confusion written on his pained face. "Four years ago you burned down my house while my parents were still inside."

"Kid what are you talking about?"

Kira left the building, when it started raining. _It all makes sense now. Everything that happened has happened for a reason. Then that means Lacus is in dan- _Kira jumped away as he felt something behind him. When he turned around and saw "Yzak, I know we don't get along but that's no reason to try to kill me." Yzak didn't say anything and went for another slash. Kira blocked it. "Yzak, what the hell!?"

"Sorry Kira," a second voice said from his behind. Kira rolled out of the way and saw Dearaka, "but your too dangerous."

"What do you mean too dangerous?" Then Kira blocked a slash that came from behind. It was Nicol. "Now that you got your revenge your a lose cannon. Zaft doesn't need someone who can turn on them."

"You were ordered to do this." Athrun came out from some shadows. "Athrun listen to me-"

"There's nothing left to talk about. You need to die for the safety of Zaft." Then all four surrounded Kira and charged. They started slashing at Kira, and he just had enough time to block their incoming assault. He never attacked the four people he once called friends. They just kept on attacking, and Kira was losing strength. At the very next chance he kicked Nicol in the stomach and fled the area with three of them on his tail. The brunette didn't know where he was going, until he heard the sound of rushing water _damn it!_ When Kira stopped he was at the river, and the three now caught up. "Listen guys. We're being played. By Mr. Zala, and probably Le Kleuze too." They still walked forward. "Zaft and the Ea-" Kira felt a giant pain come from his back. He turned around and saw the familiar masked man with his sword in the brunette's back. The blade quickly left his body and Kira began stumbling backwards. His eyelids began to fall. He stumbled over the cliff and fell into the raging river. "Damn you Zala." Then he faded into an unconscious state.

Le Kleuze looked at the three Zaft soldiers. "I had a feeling you wouldn't be able to do it yourselves." Then Yzak stepped up. "Sir, if you gave us a few more seconds we would've done it." Athrun started walking away with a sullen look on his face. "Hey where do you think your going Zala?" Dearaka just put his hand on Yzak's shoulder and shook his head.

_Oh my gosh. I just killed Kira. That's never happened before in the anime, three times. If you could remember those three times good for you. Sorry for the late chapter. I'm currently writing three stories at once and trying not to neglect any of them. Also my mom used the computer a lot. And summer vacation. Anyways I'm done with my excuses. This is not the end of the story._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey so I'm pretty sure it's been a while. Sorry. I had an ideal for a story and I couldn't make it a fanfic cause nothing I know of would sort of fit in the story. So I made it completely original and it took a while to remember about this. Sorry it's short. By the way. What the heck. No reviews for chapter 10. I wanted to know if I handled Kira's death right. Jeez. _

_Yada yada yada disclaimer here._

A blonde girl was lying down on the couch in her room. _I wonder where Kira went this morning. He just walked out of the house as soon as possible. He at least has breakfast with us._ The girl began to ponder what happened to the brunette when "Cagalli, Athrun's here."

"Be down in a sec." _I wonder why Athrun's here. He said he would be busy the entire day. _ Cagalli went downstairs and saw Athrun waiting in the doorway nervously. "So Athrun, what's up?"

"Well I, uh." He cleared his throat, "it's about Kira."

"What happened to Kira?" Athrun looked at the ground.

"Yzak, Dearaka, Nicol, and I were ordered to kill him, and-"

"He's dead?" She asked shakily with tears threatening to over flow from her eyes. Athrun nodded his head which caused Cagalli to break down. She fell to her knees, hugging herself, while sobbing uncontrollably. "Cagalli." He said with such tenderness. He put his hand on her shoulder, but Cagalli slapped his hand away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She said between sobs. "YOU-YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"

"Cagalli, I-"

"I HATE YOU!" Her sobs were becoming louder. Athrun reached out for her shoulder, but quickly pulled back. He walked away with his head hung low in shame. In a few seconds Caridad walked up to Cagalli and hugged her from behind. "Dear, what's wrong?"

"Kira... Kira's dead." She turned around to hug her aunt and sobbed even harder. Caridad was trying to remain strong for her niece, but some tears escaped her eyes.

Lacus was in her room playing with her Haro. _I'm so glad Kira got me this, _she thought with a smile on her face. *knock knock* "Yes?"

"May I come in?" A male voice asked.

"Sure, Athrun." The door opened up and Athrun stayed in the door frame. "Please make yourself comfortable." She said with a smile, but he just shook his head. "I think it's better I stay here." He took a moment to organize his thoughts and when the pink haired girl was about to talk Athrun started talking. "Lacus, today Nicol, Yzak, Dearaka, and I got a special mission from my father. The mission was to... find and kill ex-member of Zaft, Kira Yamato." She dropped to her knees.

"W-what do you mean?" He took a breath to calm himself.

"Right now Kira is at the bottom of a lake." He said looking at the ground shamefully. He heard sniffles so he looked up and saw Lacus fighting back her tears. "Lacus I-"

"Please leave my room." He nodded and closed the door on his way out. When Athrun left Lacus stood up and locked the door. Then she went to her bed and started sobbing into her pillow.

Nicol was sitting in front of his piano not playing anything. ["If you ever want help getting over your stage fright I would be more than happy to help." A brunette said while smiling.] **(that was a flash back.) **He played a singular note "why did Mr. Zala order us to kill Kira?" Behind a wall a blue haired man was over hearing this. _I don't know Nicol. _he thought. He started walking away. When he got to his destination he knocked on the door "come in." A man told him. He walked inside and saw his father sitting at his desk. "Ah, Athrun what can I do for you?"

"I was just curious, why did you order us to kill Kira?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on it, but then I heard he didn't kill La Flaga when he had the chance so he must have been tricked by him and was going to come and attack Zaft."

"Father, if Kira didn't try to kill La Flaga then it might just mean that he realized revenge doesn't solve anything."

"Enough of this!" He started to yell. "I was not going to take that chance!" Then he regained his composure. "Now I have decided to move your wedding up. You and Lacus will get married within the month."

"Father I-"

"Now go tell your fiance the good news." Then Athrun was pushed out of his office. Athrun began making his way towards Lacus' room again. Outside he saw Miriallia talking to the door. "What's wrong?" Athrun asked concerned.

"It's Lacus, she locked the door and won't come out, or even talk to us."

"Where's Shiho?"

"She went to check on Cagalli. Anyways, what are you doing here?" Athrun just sighed.

"Lacus um, my father told me that he scheduled the wedding at the end of the month. So um, yeah." He said awkwardly. Miriallia gave him a 'are you serious look'. "What? Would you rather her figure it out when they force her to go buy a dress?" She only mumbled something in response.

In a house another brunette was trying to console her friend. Cagalli was crying on Shiho's shoulder, while the brunette was rubbing her friends back lovingly. "Why did this happen?" Cagalli asked in between sobs. "I don't know Cagalli."

"This isn't fair."

"I know. Now just let it all out." This caused the blond to sob even harder. Then the sobs turned into slight sniffling. "There now since you haven't had lunch yet, how 'bout we go out? My treat." Cagalli gave a faint smile. "Thanks Shiho."

"No problem Cagalli. That's what friends are for." The two friends walked towards a fast food joint. On their way there a redhead ambushed them. "Hi Cagalli." The blond didn't even register her and just kept on walking. Fllay grabbed her arm roughly "hey I'm talking to you!" She shouted and in return got a look that meant 'I don't care'. "Anyways, I was wondering if you could pass on a message to Kira." Cagalli just stiffened, and Shiho started glaring daggers at Fllay. "Tell him when he gets over that pink haired whore call me." This made Shiho very angry to hear some girl insulting her friend like that. However she knew she had to be there for Cagalli so she remained calm and said "come on Cagalli, let's go."

"Wait! Are you going to tell Kira?" Fllay shouted. Cagalli turned around with tears falling down her face. "Kira's dead!" She shouted back and started running. Shiho chased after her, but was able to hear "Oh well, I guess I'll start dating Mark." After hearing this the brunette just wanted to walk back there and slap Fllay as hard as possible, but Cagalli needed her more. Eventually Shiho found Cagalli sitting on a hill i the park. "You know, this was the last place I saw Kira before he went on his journey."

"Cagalli," Shiho said as she sat down beside the blond.

"I thought that day would be the worst day of my life, but at least during those years I could still hope he was alive." She hugged her knees, "but now I know he's dead and nothing can change that." Shiho hugged Cagalli.

The next few days that went by were uneventful. On the second day Lacus decided to leave her room. However her eyes were swollen and lifeless. Lacus' happy demeanour was replaced by depressed mournful one. She barely ate, slept or even talk. Her smiles are so forced a complete stranger could tell. Cagalli cried very often now. She had to cry herself to sleep so she wouldn't stay awake and think about her brother. On the fifth day was his funeral. Only his family showed up. Mr. Zala forbade anyone in Zaft to go. Forcing everyone that might go to stay in their rooms for the day. Many tears were shed that day.

However a few days before the funeral a blind man was 'watching' over the children when he heard the door bell. He answered the door followed by most of the kids and heard "Hi Reverend Malchio."

"Hello Andrew. Please come in." He said making room for the man to walk by.

"So how's the kid?" He asked as he walked into the infirmary.

"He is still very pale and has a high fever. He can make it out of this alive, but that depends solely on him now."

"I'm sure he'll live. After all he is a berserker." Andrew said while grinning at the brunette on the bed.

_So I'm done this chapter. Anyways next chapter Lacus and Athrun get married. Yay! Oh, that's right this is a Kira Lacus fic. My bad. It's nearing the end of the story. Finally, I planned out the ending before I even started writing this. Anyways I put my other fic fall of Aincrad on hiatus just because I need a really good ideal for the middle. I like the beginning and ending, but that's all I got. Sorry to those readers._


	12. Author's note

**Hey readers sorry, but this is just an author's note. So the next chapter will be the last one unless I include an epilogue, and I already know what I'm going to right it's just the way I'm writing isn't good enough. So I'm going to continue to edit it until I feel that it's good enough to be released. Also to those who've read the Fall of Aincrad in the Sword Art Online section I decided to delete it and when I have a better plot for the over all story I'll re-publish it. Hopefully the last chapter will be up soon. Also I have 2 more ideals for sword art online Kirito and Asuna stories so if you like those things be sure to go on my next story. I have an ideal for a Golden Sun Felix and Sheba fic and a Dragon ball Z Gohan and Videl fic. They will be coming up soon. Anyways sorry for making you wait and hopefully the next chapter of Blade of Revenge will be up soon. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 12

**LAST CHAPTER! Sorry about the wait anyways here it is: Lacus and Athrun get married and live happily ever after... fine here's the actual ending. Also since it took so long I made it as long as I could. Enjoy. I do not own Gundam Seed.**

Throughout the month the people of Zaft were getting ready for the wedding day. This of course included Lacus Clyne. She would go to the stores where they were helping set up for the wedding. Told them her preference, and generally putting the same amount of effort as any girl would for their wedding. And to most she looked happy about this, and couldn't wait for it. To her close friends however.. that wasn't true. Her smiles were always forced, and they could tell that she would start tearing up a bit throughout the planning, but always suppressed it the second it started. It almost made her friends question whether it was actually happened. Almost.

"Lacus can we talk?" Miriallia asked as her and Shiho entered her bedroom. Lacus forced a smile and said "of course Mir. Please make yourself comfortable."

"Lacus, I don't like this smile of yours." Shiho stated. Mir quickly turned her around and whispered "I thought we agreed to do this carefully and take it slow."

"We shouldn't beat around the bush, though." Shiho whispered back. Lacus got a worried look on her face since she could hear everything the two were saying. They turned back around and faced Lacus. "Do you want to talk about how your really feeling?" Mir asked. Lacus sighed and sat down on a chair facing a window. "There's nothing to talk about. Mr. Zala is forcing me to marry Athrun and won't even listen to my complaints. His motives for doing this is a mystery. Zaft isn't in danger of anything right now, so it can't be for it."

"Lacus," Shiho started, "you don't have to marry Athrun if you don't want to."

"You don't understand. He said that he could make stuff happen to the people I care about."

"Lacus is he threatening you?" Mir asked. Lacus only nodded in response. "You have to tell someone about this."

"Who!? He has allies in every organization! He can just get them to cover anything he does up!" Lacus starts whispering. "and kill all of you." she breaks down in tears. Her two friends hug her and tell her encouraging words.

Cagalli was lying down on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She was trying to not think about anything since all her thoughts somehow ended back at her brunette deceased twin. "Cagalli!" Her aunt called. "Some man is here to see you! It's about Kira!"

"If it's Athrun tell him to leave!" She yells back as she struggles to keep the tears back. "It's not Athrun! He says his name is Andrew Waltfeld!" _Who the heck is Andrew Waltfeld?_ Cagalli thinks to herself. "Alright, I'm coming." She went to the door and saw a tall man with a scared eye.

"Listen. Kira survived the fall into the river, but went into a coma with a high fever." To say Cagalli was shocked would be an understatement. "However yesterday his condition changed. He's-"

Line break. (Ha Ha)

"Do you Athrun take Lacus, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" The priest asked Athrun. He was in front of all his friends and family, in a black tuxedo, and in front of him was Lacus. Wearing a stunning white dress. _I bet Cagalli would look great in it. _He mentally shook his head and looked around the church. When his eyes fell on his father, the glare he saw made him gulp. He looked back at Lacus. "I do." His father smiled warmly at him. "And do you Lacus take Athrun to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Lacus looked down at the floor. I-I, I do."

"Now does anyone have any reasons for these two to not get married? Speak now or forever hold your breath." Everyone was silent. Until they heard a "I object." Said a voice that was oddly calm. Everyone looked around the church until a hand was raised from the back of the church followed by a "Right here." The person stood up revealing his brown hair and his purple eyes scanning the church. Everyone is silent for a few seconds until a happy voice yells "Kira!" He smiles back at the owners voice "Hi Lacus." She looks down sniffling, "I-I thought you were dead."

"Sorry, but there was some things I had to do when I woke up. I found some interesting information that everyone in Zaft deserves to know." Everyone looked at Kira curiously except for one Zala. "Liar! You're a threat to Zaft so you must be killed." The brunette glared at him. "Tell me something Zala, was that the same thing you told Sigiel Clyne before you killed him?" Everyone looked shocked, and Kira started walking towards him. "The day Sigiel died was the same day that Zaft formed the treaty with the Earth Alliance. You didn't like that so you killed him, or maybe you had Raw kill him."

"Preposterous! If we had a treaty then why would they attack Lacus!?" He said angrily. "Cut the shit Zala." He quickly covered his mouth, "sorry about the language Father." The priest nodded at him. "We both know it was actually random thugs that you hired to attack her. I had an interesting conversation with one of them. You didn't care if she lived or died, did you!" Kira said getting angry. "If she died Zaft would be completely yours, but since she survived you use those attacks to control her. You want the war between the two PMCs. However if you attacked first, the Earth Alliance would send a letter telling you the treaty was over, and everyone would know you're a liar. So that's where I came in right? In my quest for revenge I would kill or be killed when I fought Mwu. If I killed him the E.A. would have killed me and you get your reason." Everyone started circling them, and Lacus was not far from tears.

"What proof do you have? You're just making wild accusations at me!" Kira smirked at this, and threw some clothes in front of him. Some blue clothes. "I found this in you're secret room in your book shelf. Tell me why would you need E.A. uniforms? Answer: you don't. Zaft I have given you evidence, it is up to you now. I still have something I need to do." The brunette turned and glared at the smiling masked man in the corner. "I believe you and me to have a duel, Le Kleuze."

"Because I tried to kill you?" He asked walking towards Kira, who shook his head. "Because your the one that killed my parents."

"Very well." The two walked outside followed by the people of Zaft, and Patrick in handcuffs. "How do you plan to fight me without Strike?" Kira walked over to the church's garden. "You're right. When I fell into the river Strike was washed away, and I haven't seen it yet. So I was given a new sword," he got out a sword in it's sheathe from a bush he put it in before. He pulled it out and it looked like Strike, except sharper and stronger. "Oh so you got yourself a new sword. Let's see if you can use it." Kira smirked. "Kira Yamato, Freedom, let's do it!"

"Raw Le Kleuze, Providence, launching!" The two swordsmen ran at each other. Kira's over head strike was blocked, and when Raw countered with a stab, Kira flipped over him. "You've gotten better." The masked man said. "You haven't seen nothing yet!" Kira told his old teacher as he went into seed mode. Raw went for a stab, but Kira pushed Providence away with his sword and went for a side kick. The blond ducked underneath and slashed at Kira, grazing his leg.

Kira backed away ,wincing when he put pressure on his right leg. Raw ran at him and went for a slanted strike which Kira just barely blocked. The brunette pushed him away and started slashing at Raw, at incredible speeds, but only made contact with steel each time. He was going so fast that some people had trouble keeping up, however Raw was keeping up with his defence just fine. After Kira slashed vertically at Raw's stomach he jumped away, and the masked man chased after him. Raw went for a strong over head which the brunette had trouble blocking because of his injured leg. With his left hand Kira let go of Freedom's hilt and grabbed the blade of the opposing sword. As the blade was cutting into his flesh he moved the blade aside and stabbed Raw right through the stomach. Blood began dripping from his mouth as Kira took out his sword. The masked man began stumbling before he hit the ground. He had a small smile on his face. "What are you so happy about?" Kira asked.

"That you'll be joining me soon." Kira was about to ask what he meant when he started feeling dizzy. _What's going on? _Was the last thing he thought before he closed his eyes and fell to the ground, hearing Lacus screaming his name.

"Ahh!" Kira yelled as his eyes shot open and he sat straight up. However he felt some pain from his left hand and right leg. As Kira regained his bearings of what happened he became curious of something. "Why did I pass out? I've been through worst." He asked not really expecting an answer. "You were poisoned." he heard a voice tell him. He looked around the room and saw someone leaning against the door. "Athrun?"

"Le Kleuze dips his sword in poison. If a crowd wasn't watching you would've died." Kira smiled genuinely, "well then I forgive you for trying to kill me." He said jokingly. "By the way what happened after I passed out?" After Athrun got over what Kira said he answered. "Well the Zaft council came to the decision that you were right, and Patrick Zala was sent to prison for treason." Kira let out a sigh of relief. "So that means Lacus is safe, right?"

"Yeah, in fact she should be back from lunch soon." Then said girl walked into the room and looked at Athrun "Athrun who are you" Athrun nodded his head towards Kira "... talking... to?" As the pink haired girl saw the newly awoken brunette a big smile graced her lips.

"Kira!" She said as she ran towards him and embraced him in a hug. Kira smiled and hugged her back. "Hey Lacus." As he looked over at Athrun he saw him leaving the room. "I was so scared that you wouldn't wake up." She said trying to keep into her tears. "Sorry. I promise I won't leave you again." Lacus looked up into his eyes. "By the way I still have to face my punishment." He told her which only left her confused. "Kira what are-" was all she was able to say before Kira's lips descended onto hers. In a second his lips were off of her's and left both of them blushing furiously. Lacus looked down trying to form thoughts in her heads. The brunette gently lifted up her chin so they were looking at each other. "Lacus after almost dying twice in to months, there's something I want to tell you." He leaned in and put his lips to her ear, "I love you." He backed away and saw tears falling down her cheeks that were graced with her smile. He gently wiped away her tears. "I guess you could say that I loved you before I even knew what like was."

"Kira," she looked into his violet eyes and got the confidence to finally tell him her feelings, "I love you too." They both leaned in closer as their eyes started closing, until their lips met again. It remained an innocent kiss that lasted a bit longer than their first. As they parted they heard a feminine voice yell "finally!" They turned to the door and saw Cagalli, Miriallia, and Shiho standing their with big grins. The new couple blushed even harder and moved farther away from each other. "Uh, hey girls. Good to see you again." The only boy there said embarrassed. "Yeah Kira, good to see you too, considering you almost died, again." The blond said glaring at her twin, which made him squirm uncomfortably. "Honestly Kira, do you know how much you made Lacus worry." This comment from Miriallia caused Lacus to blush a bit more. "Yeah, in fact Lacus only left your side for washroom and sometimes food." That did it for Lacus. Now all she wanted was to hide away from her friends. "Geez, I'm unconscious for who knows and now you three are going after me and Lacus. You think I wouldn't have to deal with this considering I almost died twice, by the same man."

"Oh don't be so melodramatic Kira." His twin said. "Fine anyway great to see you, but I would appreciate if you would leave so I could talk to Lacus. Without you eavesdropping." They nodded smiling at Lacus and left. "So Lacus, you see, um on my way back to the city I uh, saw this house on the outskirts of the city close to the beach." Kira looked down, as Lacus started to stare at him, "Kira." She said with expectancy in her voice. "So since I sort of made money on my journey, to last for years if you want to, maybe I don't know, get away from all of this stuff," he said waving his arms around the room, "I would be more than happy to take you there." He looked at her and saw a giant smile on her lips, she hugged him tightly again, and he could hear a muffled yes coming from her which made him have just as big smile on his face.

**So Blade of Revenge is done. *Cheers* So no epilogue. Unless I decide to write that side story about Kira's travels. Anyways I have summaries of ideals I have for stories on my profile. So if you like one of them then send me a pm for a title and if I like it I'll go with that one. Hey I'm no good at titles, I'm lucky I thought of something as good as Blade of Revenge. Anyways thanks for reading. Later.**


End file.
